


restless

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, we are ignoring the canon ray/felicity relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quiet tick-tock of the massive stainless steel clock at Palmer Technologies was driving Felicity deeper into madness by the minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of the [30 Days of Writing Challenge](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/post/114519393799/blahblahwritingblah-hawkwardeye-using-the).

The quiet tick-tock of the massive stainless steel clock at Palmer Technologies was driving Felicity deeper into madness by the minute. It was the only sound besides the clack of the keyboard as she worked on the plans for Ray’s new addition to his suit. It was mostly research at this point and she wasn’t getting far on it. It wasn’t that the work wasn’t exciting. It was just that she would rather be with Team Arrow planning their next mission.

She found herself wandering to the large window, looking down at the city, _their_ city, and wondering what trouble Oliver had drummed up in the past twelve hours since she’d seen him. She found that she was wishing for some trouble just to get out of this place. It felt like a shell since it was bought out by Ray if she was being honest with herself. No longer the thriving hubbub of Queen Industries, but a quieter place, leaving her feeling restless.

“Felicity.” Ray’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned to him. “Go home. It’s after seven o’clock. I’ll see you on Monday.”

She nodded absently and turned on her heel to shut down her computer and gather her belongings. She heard her phone buzz on the glass-top desk. A jolt of excitement and nerves rushed through her when she saw who it was. Laurel wanted to meet up with her before they went to The Foundry. She fired off a quick ‘okay’ and made her way out of the office.

They met on the rooftop of a nearby building. Laurel still donning her work clothes, a simple, black skirt suit with a maroon top and needle-thin nude heels. They made her legs look incredibly long and lean.

Laurel pulled Felicity into a quick hug and pulled back to look her over. “What’s wrong, babe?”

The blonde groaned, leaning forward to rest her head on Laurel’s shoulder. “I just hate the work. I miss Queen Industries. It’s not the same is all, and I hate feeling so disconnected from all of you during the day. What if something happened and I wasn’t there?”

Feeling Felicity’s anxiety bleed through every word, Laurel stroked her hair in reassurance. “It’s fine. You have us on speed dial, and you have your phone on constantly.”

“I know. You’re right,” she mumbled against Laurel’s jacket, then pulled back. “I feel like I could be doing more good at The Foundry during the day with Oliver and I hate that. I’m just a little lost.”

Laurel took Felicity’s face in her hands and leaned down to press an indulgent kiss to her lips. “I’ll find you,” she whispered upon pulling back.

They stood like that for a while, forehead to forehead, just listening to each other breathe in the cool night air of Starling City.


End file.
